


The Balcony

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Magic, Rain, really soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Jeff found his happy place





	The Balcony

Jeff loved the balcony. He didn’t expect it, but he enjoyed spending mornings looking over the city as he sipped at his coffee. He had put the flower the team gave him out there and it added the perfect amount of of color to his day, the yellow of its petals accenting the sunrise. Sometimes he’d invite Jack over and his flower seemed even brighter on those days. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with Jack’s Gift, but he knew better than to ask. He and Jack were just becoming friends, and he didn’t want to push and end up pushing him away. He never brought up the rain that fell when his mood did, and Jack never asked. 

Jeff liked having Jack over in the morning the best, he liked having someone to share the sunrise and a warm drink with. He feared loneliness the most when he came to Buffalo, but with Jack by his side he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Jeff liked having Jack over at night, too. Jeff would put on a movie or a show and they’d eat dinner on the couch and talk until it was late. Sometimes, Jack would set his plate down and curl up against Jeff, obviously seeking comfort from something Jeff couldn’t see. If Jack was lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of rain falling on the balcony and against the windows, Jeff didn’t say a word. 

The balcony was the perfect place to stand when the natural rain fell. He didn’t get the chance to do it often, but when he did, Jeff would stand there, head tipped to the sky and he’d just let the rain wash everything away. It was inevitable, Jeff knew, that Jack would find him out there one day, soaked to the bone and tranquil beyond belief. What Jeff didn’t expect was Jack to join him, but join him he did. Jack slipped out onto the balcony, careful not to let too much water inside. He stood next to Jeff and let himself be drenched. When the rain eventually pattered out, Jack wrapped an arm around Jeff’s waist and led him inside. After, they both changed into dry clothes and curled up on the couch together, the only sound in the apartment coming from the mindless tv and their breaths. 

Once, Jack brought over a new flower. The yellow one was doing fine, but the addition of a beautiful purple blossom wasn’t something Jeff would complain about. Jack brought it out on the balcony one morning and set it down next to the other pot without a word. Jack never mentioned it after, so Jeff never asked, but he could see the way Jack would sometimes gaze at the flowers with a smile and he vowed to never let anything happen to them. 

One evening, Jeff found himself and Jack sitting together on the balcony, soft music coming through the door behind them, and a sudden warmth filled him. He looked over at Jack and smiled, unable to put the feelings into words but wanting to convey the utter contentedness he felt in that very moment. Jack must’ve understood, or maybe felt it himself, because he reached over and squeezed Jeff’s hand softly and smiled back. They spent the rest of the evening out on that balcony until the sun’s rays disappeared completely and the chill in the air became uncomfortable. They walked back inside together and curled up together again, falling asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.


End file.
